


【鲁次】金枝玉叶

by Cloudhookhook



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudhookhook/pseuds/Cloudhookhook
Summary: 女装邦慎点！贵妇邦x保镖次第一次搞ao3好多地方不熟悉QAQ
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【鲁次】金枝玉叶

（一）  
水声，喘息，女人的香水。

指尖，舌段，少妇的口红。

被软湿的舌头轻轻刮蹭过犬牙，温热的吐息打在脖颈，暧昧的玫瑰香渗透到鼻腔，软软的唇贴紧着嘴角，印下一块唇印。

次元几乎是落荒而逃。 

（二）

“次元大介，顶级的杀手，保镖，同时也是怪盗。”眼前老男人把资料在腿上拍得直响，香肠似的厚嘴唇夹着根比他嘴唇更粗上半分的雪茄烟吞云吐雾，短肥的手指上戴着几个硕大无朋而没有丝毫品味的钻戒。这就是个俗人，次元倚着办公桌懒散地想着，把自己的那皱巴巴的万宝路摁在烟灰缸。

“那就请您和我签合同吧，次元大介先生。”老男人盯了次元一会儿，用那油腻而苍老的目光，滑过次元的毡帽，酒红色的领带，腰间的马格南和落了一地的烟头。“我想请您担任我妻子的保镖。”

这老东西的妻子？次元瞥了眼那老男人，不急不缓地吐了个烟圈，捏起烟反手在桌子弹了弹烟灰，指骨把桌子敲了敲。那老男人看了，明白他是问价，举起了三根手指。

“三百万？”次元直起腰理了理西装，这价格说低不低说高不高，他没理由为了这点钱去给女人看大门，把烟捻灭在烟灰缸里，他准备走人了。

“是三千万，次元大介先生。”那老男人笑了笑，转身签了张支票塞到了次元的上衣口袋，“我只有两个要求，一是请保护好我的妻子，二是请帮我监督她，别让她养野汉子。”

（三）

“别让她养野汉子。”

次元看到了那女人的第一眼，就立刻明白了格林·汉特——那老男人的奇怪要求的意义何在。

金色的小波浪卷发，宝蓝色玻璃似的眼睛，匀称窈窕的身材，一件浅色皮草大衣松松垮垮地堆在身上，遮不住鲜红连衣长裙下的前凸后翘，仿佛是香奈儿秋季广告的模特，一股玫瑰香气扑面而来。

这就是个尤物。

女人，不，应该是次元的真正雇主汉特夫人，将手里的几个手提袋塞到身旁男佣的手上，踩着红色高跟鞋，伴随着一阵哒哒哒的声响，快快乐乐地跑到了格林先生身旁，挽住他的手臂，几乎整个人都倚在了他身上，胸前的翡翠坠子和她的笑容一起，散发出迷人的光泽，晃过耳上的钻石耳钉，她就像只名贵的猫咪，温婉而迷人。  
汉特女士看上去很高兴，嘴角荡漾着欢愉的曲线，与汉特先生低声耳语了几句，随即两人便都笑出了声，那张精致小巧的脸蛋和汉特先生满脸横肉形成了鲜明对比，她的蓝眼睛里渗着水，微微眯起时就像贝加尔湖。  
是个漂亮的尤物。

（四）

她叫玛丽。

次元应该叫她汉特夫人，但她说，她叫玛丽。

“我又不是顶帽子的妻子，所以，叫我玛丽。”她还是那样笑着，轻轻戳着次元的肩膀，新做的指甲上涂着颗星星，无名指上那精巧的红宝石戒指几乎摩擦着次元的胡子。

咄咄逼人。

次元任由她戳着自己，尖尖的女人指甲戳着他的块肩胛骨，花香更加浓重，除开玫瑰味，他甚至还嗅到了点点古龙水的味道。

“知道了，玛丽女士。”

“是玛丽，不是玛丽女士，更不是汉特夫人。”

她嘟起嘴，一副孩子似的不满，却依旧带着成熟女人的丰韵，随即用胳膊环过他的脖子，软软的胸脯紧贴住次元的胸膛。

次元感受到了她的心跳。

下意识虚心扫了眼周围，戴着墨镜的男佣低着头拿着购物袋，格林·汉特先生已经离开了，他还有很多事情要亲自解决，不论是军火贩卖还是砍掉另一个人的脑袋。  
“你在害怕？”玛丽忍不住勾起一个笑容，嘴角微翘风韵十足，流畅地将视线从次元的脸蛋转到那乖巧的，沉默的男佣身上，“别担心，他不仅是个瞎子，还是个哑巴。”  
她声音低低的，却那样柔和，如同鲜奶冻上点缀的用葡萄酒浸渍过的蜜饯，巴巴兰姆酒蛋糕上的糖浆，精细的糖粉和微醺的酒精，再加上几只插在银瓶里的玫瑰，就那样把次元围绕。

“……我知道了，玛丽。”

鬼迷了心窍。

（五）

大概做了两个礼拜的保镖，次元也逐渐摸着了些许门道，格林先生是长久不在家的，兴许午餐时会回家，和玛丽一起享用一块鹅肝，匆匆与她交谈片刻，给她递上新一张购物卡便又抱歉地拿上他的拐杖去继续那些危险的行当，而玛丽则是乐得清闲，她对购物卡和现金的喜爱远多于对格林先生的秃头，她总是在去购物的路上，要不然就是打扫她的衣帽间——那地方太恐怖了，足足有三个泳池一般的大小，淡黄色的中国绸子堆在廊柜里，印度尼西亚精巧的焚香炉里燃着安魂的泰国香料，那件玫瑰色长裙上缀着的珍珠拼凑出了一幅耶稣受难图，古雅典的卡鲁鲁笛静静倚着只美洲豹的标本，不会再被吹响远古的乐章安当陪衬，这地方与其说是衣帽间，不如说是藏宝阁。

次元对这地方已然如此熟悉当还得是玛丽的责任，他作为保镖任劳任怨，白天和玛丽一起去在各种沙龙里做着那些上等人专有的闲聊，法国名流的唯一优点就是无事可做，中午他们一起回到城堡，享用厨子精心料理的佳肴——尽管次元执意只吃豌豆煎培根，主厨使尽了手段也没让他对别的料理多留恋一眼，下午他们出门逛街，玛丽喜欢买一个草莓开心果味道的双球冰淇淋愉快地舔舐着，偶尔会把奶油蹭到鼻子上，至于次元可没有她那样清闲，左手上拎着着她刚买的皮草大衣右手还需要握着枪，神情专注地四处打量，还需要注意那女人会不会和某个男人有更多的肢体或眼神接触，拿了钱，就得办好事，这是他一贯的准则。

晚上玛丽会去俱乐部吃一顿简单的便饭，通常是一小块惠灵顿牛排加上块水果蛋糕，甜点她喜欢芒果西米露，吃完后她便和她那些好姐妹们一起玩桥牌，她技术很好，但她从不赌钱，赌注往往都是赢了便捏一下脸蛋或者一个亲吻之类的小惩罚，待她们倦了这小游戏时，歌剧院就是个好选择，周一是帕缇周二是布鲁森，周三是次元喜爱的古典音乐汇演，剩下的半周依样重来，偶尔玛丽会在包厢里喝一点汽泡酒，淡淡的桃子味晕染上她的脸颊，这时候她往往妙语连珠，甚至会倚在次元怀里，次元知道她醉了，他没有理由推开这位重心不稳的女士，只能叹息着自己怎么遇上了这么位雇主。

（六）

那天玛丽吻了次元。

就那样一个普普通通夜晚，他们坐在歌剧院。

玛丽就像往常一样喝了些气泡酒，往常一样和次元随口说着些政治，爱情和足球，她信誓旦旦地说法国队一定会拿下这次的世界杯，次元则表示她这只是无用的爱国情怀。

玛丽简直是被次元气疯了，跺着她的高跟鞋一个劲儿踩着木头地板，嘟着嘴恨不得把次元从小包厢里丢下去，让任何一个人看都知道她喝醉了，哪怕是次元都扶着她让她靠在沙发上，打算等她安静一点儿就带她回家。

就在次元搂住她的腰时，他感觉到了两片湿润柔软的东西贴上了自己的嘴唇。

他还看见了一双蓝色的，清醒的，毫无醉意的眼睛。

（七）

次元做了个梦。

他说不准那是个怎样的梦，是美梦还是噩梦，又有什么征兆。

他梦见了一棵枯树，那树形容枯槁，坚定地立在石头山顶上，乱石围绕着它，让它看上去不近人情。

就这样平静的一棵树，突然毫无预兆地被雷劈中了，闪电带来焦糊味儿的伤口，松枝味渗透在空气中，那伤口处开始渗出些许绿意。

随即长出了新芽。

枯木新芽。

次元醒了，他舔了舔自己发干的嘴唇。

（八）

次元和玛丽都当那天的事情没有发生过，次元把这事看作是一时的情迷意乱，玛丽则怕是压根不记得这件事了，她就和往常一样拉着次元四处乱跑，去各个奢饰品店抢下她想要的东西。

一切就这样回复正轨，时间流淌在次元指缝间飘走的香烟里。

直到玛丽把次元摁在了衣帽间的柜子上，咄咄逼人地冲他笑着，次元才意识到一切尚未结束，真正的战斗才刚刚开始。

“我可以亲亲你吗？次元先生。”她这样说着，将膝盖挤进了次元的双腿之间，玛丽尽管是一个女人，但和次元却是差不多的身高，十分轻松的就将次元压在柜子上治的死死的。

“难怪你的丈夫不让你找野男人，现在看来你确实是一只淫荡的野猫。”次元不动声色地威胁着，“如果我把这些话告诉你的丈夫，你怕不是会流落街头。”

玛丽她笑了，笑的近乎是直不起腰。她从胸口掏出一张照片，是次元在歌剧院吻了玛丽的那一幕。这个明明是玛丽主动的吻，却因为玛丽躺在次元的臂弯中而看上去就像次元把她猛捞起来，强吻她一样。

“我的确告诉过你，那个男侍是一个瞎子，也是个聋子，但我可没有告诉你他没有双手。”

“现在筹码可是在我的手上，保镖先生。”

（九）

糟糕透了，次元发誓，这简直是他经历过最糟糕的事情。

玛丽紧紧地贴着次元，嗅闻着他的脖颈，热气打在次元的脖子上，感觉痒丝丝的。

“那个男人从来没和我上过床，很过分吧？”近乎是撒娇的语气，玛丽埋在次元的颈窝里蹭着，膝盖向上，顶住次元的胯。

“……马上就快中午了，格林先生今天回家。”

“我和他了说今天中午我们会在俱乐部吃饭。”

精打细算，一切都被安排的明明白白。

玛丽的手顺着次元的腰一路下摸，随即绕到前方，轻巧地解开了次元的皮带。随着皮带的皮扣清脆的落地声，次元轻轻的一个颤抖，玛丽笑了笑，用指尖划过次元的乳头，在上面画着圈。

次元感觉自己硬了。

该死，他竟然上了这个魔女的套。

玛丽丰满而柔软的胸脯抵在他的胸口上，蹭着他心口发热，次元感觉自己全身都是热的，从脑子到下体，一切都像是化在了开水里。

突然，次元感觉到玛丽的手指拨开的自己的臀缝，探过紧致的臀肉向内轻戳着自己的后穴，这是个什么玩法？次元在心里叫苦不堪，鬼知道有钱人家的富婆喜欢什么奇奇怪怪的play，他挣扎起来，表示自己对此的不满。  
就在他们两人纠缠在一起时，次元和玛丽几乎是同时听见了门开的声音。

“小玛丽酱~”恶心而油腻的语调一听便来自于格林先生，他踩着急切的步伐，像一头会飞的猪一样跳跃到玛丽的床上，深入浅出的呼吸几乎让人想象地到他在干什么下流的事情。

次元被惊得不敢有了声音，他在和雇主的夫人偷情，就在雇主本人正在那位夫人的床上打手枪的时候，他赶忙推开玛丽，示意她赶紧找个机会偷跑。

玛丽却吐吐舌头，附在他的耳边，压低了声线，“这里很隐蔽，我在前头挂满了绸子，只要你别发出什么声音，我们就绝对不会被发现。”她一改往日那调皮的语调，声音听起来优雅而低沉，微微沙哑带着些许男人的磁性。  
次元感觉耳畔痒痒的，想说些什么反驳却被玛丽吻了上来，半肚子话碎在了口中。

他控制不住局面了。

玛丽的手捏着他的屁股，缓慢而坚决地塞进了一根手指，异物塞入的感觉很不好受，他扭了扭腰，示意玛丽放弃这奇怪的玩法，但她似乎错意了，又生硬地挤进了第二根手指，在里面不安分地搅动着。

玛丽似乎经常这样玩，她很熟练，没过多久她就找到了能让次元快乐的点，摁在那小小的一块凸起上让次元大口喘起气来，他感觉自己的声音有些走调，压低的喘息不断加速，就连后穴被玛丽的手指抽插地似乎有了些液体的流出，这一切都太过于陌生而奇怪。

但这无疑是快感，次元吸了口气瞄到自己阴茎前段渗出的些许液体，脸几乎是发着烫的，像是能把水煮开，这有些奇怪，更多的是羞耻，这种心理让他别扭了起来，他感觉玛丽那两根纤细的手指也在他体内滑动着，发出噗呲噗呲的水声。

“啊我的玛丽酱~”格林先生似乎也渐入佳境，他紧紧搂着玛丽的被子，将整个人埋在其中，次元几乎是能听见他的口水下流地滴到地板上的声音。

“保镖先生，待会儿可别叫出声哦。”次元突然听到玛丽和他悄悄咬了咬耳朵，声音哑哑的，里面藏着团火，像是欲火焚身的样子。次元还没有反应过来她这话是什么意思，便感觉有什么硬挺且灼热的东西抵上了穴口。

次元几乎是不敢相信自己的眼睛与感觉，玛丽，那么漂亮的一个女人，一个勾引男人的尤物，在裙下露出了一根阴茎，货真价实的活物。

“你……！”次元还没有来得及喊出声音，就玛丽一把捂住了嘴，“别大惊小怪。”玛丽冲着衣帽间外断断续续的喘息怒了怒嘴，“现在下贼船来不及了，更何况你不也蛮期待被上吗？”他一边笑着一边用膝盖摩擦着次元那有些颤抖着的下体。

次元几乎是被吓懵了，那点对玛丽的爱慕就像是汉罐上的油彩，出土便气化了。玛丽看他僵在原地，便愉快地将自己那根吓到了次元的玩意儿捅了进去，突如其来的扩张让次元几乎是叫了出来，尽管玛丽用力摁住了他的嘴，但还是有些呜呜咽咽的声音漏出。

格林先生那边几乎是立马停下了手上的活计，敏锐的军火贩子对一切动静都了若指掌，“玛丽？”他颤抖着唤了一声，捂着那搞到一半的唧唧不安地等待回应。

回复他的只有他自己急促的呼吸与心跳。

玛丽捂得太严实了，次元感觉自己快窒息，他的唇与那双手紧密地靠着，下身同样相连，他的一部分在我身体里，这样的想法让他羞愧非常。

玛丽轻轻动了起来，有一下没一下地在他身体里轻戳着，动作幅度不打，却每一下都让能人癫狂，次元恶狠狠地盯着面前那张漂亮的脸蛋，恨不得将他生吞活剥拆骨入腹。玛丽那双蓝盈盈的眼睛就那样盯住他，笑得似乎能掐的出水。

蓝眼睛，女装，珍宝。

鲁邦三世。

次元大介的脑子里浮现出了这个名字。那是里世界的佼佼者，听说无恶不作，哪里有有钱人和金银财宝哪里便有他的身影，用男人的脸勾引贵妇，用女人的脸勾搭富豪。

格林先生听了好一会儿，没听见动静，便惺惺离开了。  
“你认出我了？”玛丽见格林老头走了，终于放下了一直紧捂住次元的手，声音还是那样妩媚柔和，却让次元一阵不适感涌上脑干。“不过那有什么关系嘛，你就当是和一个普通的人妻偷腥。”

玛丽说着就是一个顶胯，把那根阴茎完全送入了次元体内，大开大合地顶在次元那处凸起上，这和刚刚的感觉完全不一样，如果说刚刚是微笑的电流经过了骨髓，那这就是纯粹的掠夺，次元终于忍不住叫了出来，颤抖的声线就和他脖颈处的曲线一样上下滑动。

“小点声，老头还没走远。”玛丽捏了把次元的屁股，嗲着嗓子用不满的语气说着，“还是说你有那么喜欢寂寞少妇的身子？”他眼角带着些许调侃，亲着次元的耳朵恶意地讽刺着。

背德感和耻辱感就那样包裹住次元，就像是环绕着胎儿的羊水，他几乎是个水做的人儿，一些唾液顺着嘴角一路流下，打湿了他的胡子，滴在了玛丽精致的锁骨上，玛丽还是那样的漂亮从容，只是次元有些乱七八糟。每一次顶弄到深处的快乐像一道光，从他的体内向外放射着释放。什么是性别，什么是保镖和雇主，他已经无暇去思考了，每一次的撞击像是烧坏了他的脑子，融化掉他的理性，他就这样和他的雇主夫人交合，如同一棵沙漠里的风滚草一样，在风中漂泊，毫无落脚之地，将自己交给了陌生的快乐，陌生的女人，用那一根灼热而粗大的管道找到自己与地球的连接点。

次元搂住玛丽的脖子，他不知什么时候放弃了挣扎了，吻住那红润的嘴唇，他把玛丽的口红印在了自己的唇上。

“鲁邦三世。 ”次元念出了他的真名，挑衅的笑挂在嘴角。

“在的呢，保镖先生。”


End file.
